Isn't Time Enough?
by TooManyVampires
Summary: The Dracula's move to Stokely. There's a strange girl. What the hell has she got to do with anything? (Starts at season 1)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: _I don't know if people will like this story. I have plans for all 5 seasons and the future so hopefully I will get that far. This is my first story on here and I hope you enjoy._**

~Jonno~

It was your average day in the small, Welsh town of Stokely. Where regular people did regular things.

It was also the first day of school for Jonathan Van Helsing. He was tired of his dad's constant vampire obsession.

Eric Van Helsing was a vampire slayer. Well he wasn't exactly the best around but he was set on showing Jonno he wasn't crazy.

There were serveral students wandering inside. One certain goth in a cape passed the car Jonno and his father were standing by.

Eric dropped down behind the car door muttering about vampires.

"It's just a boy in a cape dad," Jonno said, rolling his eyes.

The two made their way inside. And headed towards the head's office.

Inside stood a blonde girl talking to the head teacher.

"Ah, Mr Van Helsing you're here." The thin woman said with authority, "This is Zoe."

Zoe smiled at the two of them, of which Jonno copied back to her.

There was an awkward feel in the air.

"Mr Van Helsing, you may go." The Head said.

Mr Van Helsing wandered out the room leaving the three alone.

"Since your both new to Stokely Grammar, I thought you might want to meet each other before your first class." Mrs Harker trailed off talking about the rules of the school.

The two students nodded off, not listening to half of it. By the time she had finished, most of their first lesson had past.

The woman sent then off to their classroom.

Zoe looked at Jonno strangely, which made him uncomfortable.

"If sorry if I seem to be staring," she said as they walked down the cream coloured corridors.

"Uh, it's fine," Jonathan replied, nervously.

"I'm pretty sure it's creepy in normal society."

"Do you know a society that's not normal?" he questioned.

"No..." her reply sounded like a complete lie.

They walked in silence to the class.

~Zoe~

A bell echoed through the school signaling lunch had started.

Zoe walked into the bustling cafeteria. Most tables were filled.

She looked around to spot a boy in a cape, sitting on his own.

Approaching the table, she recognised the guy. He was in her Maths class. And she knew him for other reasons.

She sat down, facing him. He looked up.

"Why are you sitting here?" he asked rudely.

"Are you saving these seats for someone?" she replied.

"No... Just it's no one sits with me."

"Sounds like it's time someone did." Zoe said firmly, "What's your name? I'm Zoe." She only asked this it seem normal, since she already knew his name.

"Robin."

"Nice to meet you."

They sat, eating, for the rest of lunch in pleasant silence.

 **Authors note: _Thanks for reading to the end of this chapter. I'll be introducing Vlad soon. Just so you know I don't have any romantic plans for the characters at the moment._**

 ** _Please feel free to comment as I am always looking for feedback._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: Thaks for the like, 2 reads, I appreciate it. :D_

~Robin~

The smiling girl, that called herself Zoe seemed annoying, but after being alone for so long, company was nice in a way.

He thought back to the friend he should have had join him at school, his new best friend, his only friend.

The rest of the day was a bore, all he through about was getting Vlad the things he asked for. He just wanted to hang out with a **freaking vampire**.

~Vlad~

He was pissed that it dad was such a shut in. He couldn't go to school, like **who's father doesn't want them to go to school!?** His, clearly.

He wandered through the old castle, following its twists and turns as he waited for the day to pass.

Zultan was a bore, he was good when he was young but now he just failed at telling him what to do.

The day passed slowly.

~Jonno~

He played his dad at his new Star Wars game, easily beaten but he still enjoyed it.

His new school was weird, but the people seemed nice enough.

He just worried that his dad wouldn't get them both kicked out, _again_.


End file.
